


The Goldenbow Bends the Knee

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, BDSM, Blood Magic, Bondage, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cumming Caged, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Felching, High Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Missionary Position, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Politics, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Royalty, Scheming, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Felix Goldenbow has finally claimed his place as King Dominant of Bondalia, taking the handsome Alejanthro Di Fuerza as his King Submissive.  But when Dyonte Di Fuerza, the former King Dominant and husband of Alejanthro who Felix thought he'd had murdered returns, how will they, and the kingdom, deal with it?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Seemingly Widowed King/His New Husband/His First Husband Who is Surprise Not Dead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Goldenbow Bends the Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernContinentSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernContinentSkies/gifts).

  
It was the morning of the royal wedding and coronation and all of the kingdom was abuzz with excitement. While the passing of the former King Dominant had been sudden and unfortunate, and man y had raised an eye at the seemingly suspicious circumstances, no one could deny that Felix Goldenbow, who was already the darling of every royal court, had taken charge and stepped up in the king’s absence. So when, a few months later, it was announced that the King Submissive was to take a new King Dominant, and that it was Felix, the kingdom rejoiced.

  
Stability was the name of the game in the land of Bondalia, so while some may have had their reservations about Goldenbow’s timing, or still mourned the former, benevolent king, many were simply ecstatic to see the kingdom’s leadership whole once more.

  
Of course, none were as overjoyed as Felix himself. For many moons he’d schemed and planned, worming his way into the upper echelons of society. He’d seduced a noble in his youth, promising eternal loyalty and service if only he could be placed in the man’s will, adopted as it were to be his heir. Of course with a face like his, sharp, arresting, the most ardent mix of beauty and ruggedness, the older man had been helpless but to agree.

  
When he’d turned up dead only a month later, no one questioned it thanks to his already poor health, and Felix used his change in rank to move to the capital from the countryside and become a courtier in earnest.

  
His quick wit, easy smile and handsome looks charmed everyone he met, and he spent his free time volunteering to help the poor, the sick and as many others as he could to build an impenetrable reputation of wholesomeness.

  
As his list of admirers grew, so did his desire for power, and particularly, for the King Submissive, Alejanthro Di Fuerza. The man was gorgeous, unlike Felix’ immaculately pale skin, Alejanthro’s was a deep brown, warm and inviting, sun-kissed from his time spent following around the King Dominant in the royal gardens in the nude as was custom.  
The only thing standing in Felix’ way was the current King Dominant, Dyonte Di Fuerza. Old money and even older power, Dyonte was beloved by the people of Bondalia as much for his passionate desire to help the most people of the kingdom as he could as he was for his dashing good looks. Almost a head taller than Alejanthro’s more average build, and taller still, albeit not as much, than Felix himself, Dyonte was a giant among men. Broad shoulders tapered to a slender waist, strong, powerful thighs sat guarding what he’d heard was a most magnificent cock and Dyonte’s head was shaved which only added to the majesty of his full beard.

  
He’d bided his time, waiting until the king was away on a hunting trip before sending an assassin to do away with him. While the assassin never returned, neither did the king, and as the days and months passed, he took as much of a role as he could in court life, gaining Alejanthro’s trust and, eventually, his heart. The king Submissive wanted him, needed someone to serve, but he was traditional and said they must wait until the wedding, so he’d waited, and now the day had arrived.

  
Felix looked out at the grand cathedral, taking a moment to admire the construction, to savor the taste of victory. He glanced once more at himself. He was naked, and his betrothed was, for the first time in quite a while, fully dressed. As Felix took a step out he saw heads swivel to watch him and he walked with a confident swagger, his own rather impressive cock swinging like a pendulum between his legs. When he looked up at Alejanthro he saw both love and desire reflected in his eyes.

  
The ceremony was not overlong, but when they had moved to the final portion, the symbolic donning and doffing of clothes and presentation of bonds, he was glad for it. As Alejanthro lost one item of clothing, Felix would be given a piece of regalia, until finally he was fully dressed in splendid clothes minus his uncovered cock and Alejanthro knelt, bared for his new King Dominant.

  
The royal magistrate stepped forward, attendants on either side of him holding crowns, bonds and the King Submissive’s new cage. “With each bond, you show your devotion to one another, to protect and keep safe the King Submissive,” he looked to Felix, “and to serve and assist the King Dominant,” he looked to Alejanthro. Both men nodded, and the man offered the bonds, each one an ornately decorated cuff, made of the finest leather and inset with jewels.

  
Alejanthro moved first, placing the cock ring that symbolized their marriage around Felix’s cock. He then moved back, staring at his husband as he awaited what was to come.  
Slowly Felix moved to take Alejanthro’s proffered hands, kissing each wrist, careful to keep up appearances, before sliding the cuff on and cinching it in place. He then moved behind his new husband, taking a moment to leer at his perfectly sculpted behind before repeating the same movements for each ankle cuff. The next bond was a collar, it was even more luxurious and he leaned in, kissing at both sides of the man’s neck before placing the collar around Alejanthro’s throat and securing it. The final piece was the brand new chastity cage, he gripped it, taking his husband in hand, giving the lightest tease of a stroke before placing it on him. When it was finally in place the magistrate came forth, offering the dagger to prick Felix’ finger, which he did, letting the drop of blood drip onto the seal, the magic created allowing only him to open it.

  
The look of relief that washed over Alejanthro’s face at that moment was astounding, and Felix wanted nothing more than to fuck him right then, but there was still one last thing, and he wondered which would truly be his favorite moment, taking his new husband in front of the royal court, or being crowned King Dominant.

  
“I now crown you King Dominant Felix Goldenbow and King Submissive Alejanthro Goldenbow.” With that the magistrate placed the royal crowns upon both their heads and they kissed passionately. “You may now proceed with the sanctifying of the marriage.”

  
Felix smirked, kissing his husband once more before leading him to the dais that was set above where they were. He walked around, taking a moment to admire the ruby encrusted plug which sat nestled between Alejanthro’s cheeks, before sliding it out. The attendants offered him oils and he took them, slathering them over his cock and readying himself at his husband’s entrance.

  
“I love you,” he said, whispering sweet but hollow words into his new lover’s ear. While it was true he’d coveted the man, and desired his body, the power that a marriage to him meant, he truly didn’t love him, but maybe in time he would. For now though, Felix was thrilled at his new position, at the feel of his husband’s tightness all around him.

  
“I love you too, Sire,” Alejanthro whispered before moaning in pleasure as Felix sunk deep in one long slide. Their sex was slow, deep powerful thrusts meant as much to drag out the pleasure as they were to make the spectacle last longer.

  
When Felix abandoned his languid pace for something more hurried, hands gripping tight on his husband’s hips and plunging deep, he let out a guttural moan as he spilled, filling the King Submissive with his seed. A few moments to rest, Felix’ forehead against the other’s sweaty back, crown almost but not quite tipping as if to fall, and then he was pulling free and replacing the plug to hold it all in.

  
The new couple kissed once more, to uproarious cheers, before being escorted to the grand dining hall for the banquet feast. They drank and made merry for many hours, only returning to the royal bedchambers late in the night, torches running low as they left their guard down the hall, secure in their royal chambers.

  
Within moments of entering the room Felix was on his husband, kissing and groping to his heart’s content, taking what was his now. He played with the plug, tugging it out to its widest section, then pressing ti back in, driving Alejanthro wild until he was begging for it.

  
Felix loved the sound of him begging.

  
He made short work of getting himself undressed before pressing Alejanthro into the soft silks and furs of the bed, trussing him up using the chains wound around the bedposts and frame to lock his new submissive in place. He pulled the plug free and sunk deep, both hands holding Alejanthro’s caged cock and balls, using it as leverage to fuck him hard and fast, delighting in the moans of ecstasy falling from the King Submissive’s lips.

  
It was the combined sounds of their pleasure that drowned out anything else, making it easy for a third party to slip into the room through a secret passage unnoticed. The man crept up with a nimble grace, and right as Felix unleashed his second orgasm of the day into his new husband, a blade landed at his throat, just barely avoiding slitting his throat.

  
Felix paused in fear, eyes staring down at his husband, but watching as his husband’s glance was cast tot he side in shock, awe, relief, a mixture of emotions he'd not seen since the former King’s death.

  
And then he allowed his own eyes to travel to meet Alejanthro’s gaze, and there in the light of the candles by the bed stood Dyonte, alive and well, if a bit more rugged than usual.

  
His hair had grown out just the smallest amount, but his beard was wild and unruly, nothing like the perfectly coiffed, scented and manicured style he normally wore. His clothes were less regal than covert, a dark hooded cloak over stained riding clothes.

  
Felix gulped, the motion nearly causing the sword to graze his throat once more and he knew, he knew that this was not going to end well. After so many long hours of planning, of scheming and expertly choreographing it all, he would only enjoy his spoils for less than a day. He was a proud man, but if given the chance he would beg for his life, even if he knew he didn’t deserve it. Still, a lifetime in the dungeons was better than death in his wedding bed.

  
“Dyonte, you’re alive!” Alejanthro spoke first, struggling against his bonds, unable to move, the motion only causing him to squirm on his new husband’s cock more and make a pitiful moan, even though all his attention was on his former husband, the one he’d thought dead for months.

  
“I am, no thanks to this one.” Dyonte pointed with his sword again, and Alejanthro’s eyes turned with fury at Felix.

  
“What?! You, you tried to murder the king, my husband? For, for what, to have me, to have the kingdom?”

  
Felix stayed still, looking between them and weighing his options. Finally, he spoke. “Yes, I did it, I admit it. I hired an assassin to murder you so that I could be King Dominant. I wanted Alejanthro, I wanted the Kingdom, I wanted the power.” He growled the last word, Felix staring at Dyonte with a roil of emotion’s simmering beneath.  
He expected the blade to move swiftly, to cleave his head from his body, but Dyonte only moved closer, one hand reaching to touch his husband’s calf, to reassure him, calm him, and the motion worked as Alejanthro stilled beneath him.

  
“I’ll give you a choice now scoundrel. The wedding has already went ahead, you’ve publicly laid claim, however unjust that claim was, to my husband. Stability is what the crown seeks to provide for it’s people. The certainty that they will be taken care of, that there is no threat to the crown, to their kings. So I will offer you a choice, the three D’s, even as much as I wish to rend you limb from limb for what you’ve done.”

  
It took a moment to process, but Felix finally gathered his wits and looked at Dyonte. “What are the three D’s?”

  
Dyonte smiled now, pressing the blade closer, drawing a few drops of blood to stain that porcelain skin. “Death, my preferred choice, Dungeons, the choice I think you’d rather make and, finally, Domination, that which the people of this kingdom would suffer least with.”

  
“Domination?” Felix asked, even though he had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what Dyonte meant, and wondered if the first two options might be more fitting for him.

  
“Yes, Domination. You will remain king as you have been crowned, but as I have returned, so shall my rank, and since there can be only one King Dominant, that means you will become King Submissive, along with Alejanthro.” 

  
As Dyonte spoke, Alejanthro, still impaled on Felix’s now softening cock made a noise of affront. “After what he’s done to us, you’d have him join our marriage?”

  
Dyonte turned to his beloved and smiled. “It is what is best for the people. Besides he is… Handsome enough, and a cunning mind like his may prove useful in thwarting any future plots against the crown. And I think that for one such as him, obsessed with power, with social climbing and grandstanding, there can be no more fitting reward then achieving his dreams, only to have them turned on his head.”

  
The air fell silent between the three men, Alejanthro digesting what his first husband said, Dyonte letting the words sink in, and Felix staring numbly between the two and contemplating.

  
After long moments of introspection, Felix fractured the pregnant silence. “I accept Domination, Sire.” He bowed his head. He hoped that maybe he could play this to his advantage, could work this to find that true power he’d just barely tasted once again.

  
Dyonte smirked, producing a piece of parchment from beneath his cloak. “If you truly wish to choose to submit rather than face death or life imprisonment, then sign this. I warn you, it can only be done of your own free will, and once it is done, it cannot be broken.” The paper shimmered a faint gold even in the low light, and there was already one signature along the bottom.

  
Alejanthro’s eyes went wide, but he nodded at Dyonte in understanding. Felix looked between them, confused.  
“And how shall I sign it then?”

  
“With blood, of course,” Dyonte answered easily. “You may prick your finger on my sword, much as you did earlier before sealing this cage.” His eyes traveled to his husband’s cock and showed a rage like no other. “That will be removed on the morrow, my cage shall be restored.”

  
“Yes Sire, please!” Alejanthro seemed rapturous at the thought, nodding eagerly even as he was still bound.

  
Staring at the parchment, at Dyonte’s eyes focused on him, then at the sword faintly glinting in the moonlight, he sighed and pricked his finger. With the blood he signed his name, and at that moment he felt magic wash over him.

  
“Now you are bound by blood to me, like Alejanthro is. Neither of you can raise a finger to hurt me, speak words which would cause my ruin or endanger me in any way. You are bound to follow any command I give that doesn’t cause deathly harm or injury to you or another. Now, hands behind your back, legs spread.”

  
Before Felix could even comprehend the command his body moved of it’s own accord to comply. The rush of the loss of control astounded him and he stared, blinking at Dyonte. He watched as Dyonte stripped naked, laying his sword to the side, it was clearly no longer needed when he had complete control of the only men in the room. He took great pride in his own cock, thought it kingly just hours ago as he took Alejanthro in front of a crowd, but kneeling on the bed, watching Dyonte’s regal manhood swing to and fro, he felt almost, inadequate.

  
Dyonte noticed him watching and moved his hand to take Felix and stroke him roughly. “Hmmf,” he snorted, then looked to his true husband. “Come, clean him for me, I want no taste of you inside my husband.”

  
Again Felix’s body began to move before he’d fully understood the command and his tongue was diving deep into the King Submissive’s hole, felching out the cum he’d just fucked into him. He felt a strong hand on the back of his head, pressing his nose and face deeper between those gorgeous cheeks. He ate Alejanthro out until the man was moaning with desire before he was unceremoniously yanked backwards on the bed.

  
“Come here, I want you to watch as the true King Dominant fucks his King Submissive,” he ordered, and Felix shuffled to the side, watching Dyonte take oils from the bedside table and coat his impressive girth. After that the King leaned closer, whispering sweet nothings in his Submissive’s ear and kissing him madly, passionately as he began to fuck him. Felix’ cock hung heavy and red as he watched, unable to move to touch himself with his hands still magically bound behind his back by only a word. He stared, transfixed at their coupling, remembering how it had been him seeding the royal gardens, as it were, only a half hour before. His cock ached for a release he knew wouldn’t be coming anytime soon.

  
After the royal couple had finished making love, he was ordered to sleep, and his body fell unconscious right away. Felix dreamt of nothing.

  
When he awoke, it was to soft words, commands he realized, but just barely. His conscious mind couldn’t decipher what they were, but he felt the magic coursing through his veins, instilling them in him.

  
He watched Alejanthro suck Dyonte’s cock, then ride him for long moments. Afterwards, Alejanthro went to get the magistrate and there was then a flurry of activity as the former King was received and welcomed back by his guard and his magisters. Then hushed planning before the magisters and guards were sent away. Two attendants came to get him and Alejanthro and he was lead to special chambers where he was bathed and prepared for a wedding, going through the same things Alejanthro had yesterday, now side by side with him.

  
Felix found he couldn’t voice a word of dissent to anyone, nothing negative could pass his lips, but he knew better than to try regardless. They were dressed in finery, he even got a shiny plug matching Alejanthro’s carefully worked into him, and they were arranged for the marriage.

  
Everything went the same as before, except he was experiencing it in reverse, his mind floated, just following orders as he was told, doing what must be done.

  
He balked at being made to undress before the entire crowd, to be placed in this spectacle in a way he hadn’t wished or desired. Then again, the way his cock went rigid at the looks he was given, the way ti took almost five minutes to get it to go down enough for him to be caged maybe said more about something deep within him than he wanted to admit, even to himself.

  
Once the bonds were on, collared and caged and submitted entirely to the new King Dominant, or rather the old King Dominant returned, he watched as Dyonte ritually took his husband once more. His cock leaked in the cage watching them and when it was his turn he didn’t need to be commanded. The growing desire for release, for sexual pleasure, to be touched in any way had grown strong enough he’d have begged for it.

  
Not a proud moment, but an honest one he had to admit to himself.

  
Dyonte toyed with the plug in him, working it in and out, making sure his hole was well opened and ready. Felix’ hands and knees trembled, breath nearly heaving as his body was on edge. Finally Dyonte moved over him, cock resting at his hole and whispered. Felix thought it would be more orders, but it wasn’t.

  
“I want you to enjoy this, it is our wedding day,” the man said, but there was no command in his voice, and when he slid in he gave Felix’ virgin hole time to get used to the intrusion.

  
It was too big, too much, but Felix walls clutched at the king all the same, dragging him in deeper and he could no longer tell if it was just his body that wanted it or him as well. It didn’t much matter as soon that thick cock was stroking over that most intimate of spots within Felix and he cried out. His hips rocked back of their own accord, then when he felt how good it was, with did it again with vigor and purpose.

  
The king made a noise of contentment, gripping Felix’ hips and thrusting in deep, earning another choked off sob of arousal from his new King Submissive. Dyonte was a very passionate lover, and despite his attempts on his life, Felix was being shown the full extent of that as the man worked him over to the utmost degree.

  
Felix had almost forgotten about his cock, the pangs of it against it’s metal bars, leaking uncontrollably, for the feel of Dyonte inside his ass was so overwhelming. It was only when a low tug in his gut and the drawing up of his balls started that he remembered, keening as he knew what was happening. He wasn’t sure how it could with the cage, but he was so desperate for it he didn’t care, he relaxed and let go, and when Dyonte grabbed him by the neck, making him arch his back as he pulled him up on his knees, Felix’ cock erupted in orgasm, even while caged.

  
Time lost all meaning for a few moments, then Felix faded back in ti Dyonte kissing him, trucking him deeper and harder than before, chasing orgasm. His entire body was oversensitive and he whimpered from it, feeling the man’s grip on his thighs pulling them apart so he could get as deep as he could go. Dyonte spilled inside him and for one glorious moment Felix felt perfect clarity staring out at the sea of people watching him being taken apart.

  
He’d wanted this, all of it, the fame, the power, the title. This hadn’t been the way he expected it to go, but feeling the way Dyonte treated him even after what he’d done, he felt that the King’s reputation of generosity, of kindness and caring was as well-deserved as ever. All his life he’d schemed and plotted to get what he wanted, and it had lead him here, to something he didn’t know he’d ever have or want, but as the rush of it all faded, as he lay there tangled up in the bodies of the two kings he felt something in him change, felt that maybe, just maybe, this was better than what he’d wanted before.

  
He was still a bit pissed about having his dick locked up though, but he’d done worse things to get what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon and darker shit isn't usually my thing, but when I saw your likes and wants for this it sparked an idea so I decided to go with it. Obviously had to make it a bit softer at the end to make it a bit more happy XD Hope you enjoy this treat!


End file.
